The Fall from Grace has a Rebound
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: She fell to the lowest she has ever been but then was resurrected to her far past her original rank by her rite of passage as a woman. Birth. The Birth of Male Child. See the fall of a great Fire Lord and explore the mind of the most interesting woman.
1. Chapter 1

The fall from Grace has a rebound

By

So So Talented

The cell. With its four walls around her like a family bond that would cage her forever. A close family that kept her in the main focus in the center and middle of everything, even if she in chains of love. The 2 brothers had twins and the 4 of them surround her with nothing but emptiness and no promise of a real life.

The cell, where no light had entered or escaped. The only time she saw light was when they checked her chains and gave her 3 regular meals a day. The sun, her only true friend, bathing her in rich warmth and giving her the root of her fire power.

All she had was she. All she was born with was herself and all Agni blessed her with was herself. Her hands betrayed her like Mai and Ty Lee did. They no longer produce the flames she had so long had thought was hers. But Agni took it away. Her hair was long and beautiful, like the soft feathers of an elegant and vivaciously spirited raven. It now grew out and because no caring for the rich substance succumbed to spilt ends and the element of dirt and dusk caking in her scalp. They even tried to take the sun from her but every time it came out she was restless and full of energy.

The lonely dark cell, which was now her home, was not meant for _her_. Between her times in and out of consciousness she finally reregister this is her life, now. She was a princess and now she was lower than a pauper, a murderer, or a criminal and bastard to society, she was considered mentally insane.

The cold and dark cell. It reminded her of Mai and whatever reminder her of Mai reminded her about the outside world. She couldn't pretend anymore that her life would turn into the one aspired for. Although the chance were slim, damn near improbable, she still would try.

Her mind couldn't talk to her, or help her work out ideas, anymore. She would think one thing and then her mind would take her to the next. Her life was wreck and she couldn't configure a plan to change it.

I seemed like no one cared for her outside her four walls. Outside the four twin brothers and Mama Up and Papa down no one was there. Agni, Zuko, Mother, (who she was sure was with Zuko by now,) and her country to whom she was once the brave, fear instilling yet fearless, warrior princess. Everything she worked hard for was taken away from her as if grains of sand on a wind surface. Or rather her face was being blown from the Earth itself. If only she had been a failure like Zuzu maybe she would be on the winning side now. Zuzu betrayed them, the winners, yet he still was on top. Men had everything, did everything while women remain at their humble ranks. Yet something told her things will change, maybe Agni now took pity on her and would now give her a blessing or two or three. If some way she could be sure then maybe she could find sprit and determination she once had and make the change happen, _herself._

_Surly it will change? Even if she have to make it!_

* * *

"Oh baby, right there…yes, now you in the right place" she said out of breathe

The war has been over for 3 year and right after it ended Zuko and Katara started hooking up. All his officials had dismissed the raunchy behavior until he decided to taint the wholesome Fire Nation blood by marrying the Queen whore of the village tribe.

They have been married for 3 years and at 15 she wasn't sure she and Zuko were meant to be. Until Azula and he fought, he matched her blow for blow almost beating her until she made the decision to try to kill Katara. Ever since that day Zuko has been a great bender as she. The fruit of their marriage did not even bring forth tainted male heirs for the succession but 2 females. The first a three year old name Mee which meant beautiful and the second a 2 year old whose name was Kai-Ying which means exceptionally bright. The girl were bright and lovely but not what the country need to secure their reign and not seem weak to the Earth Kingdom whose most dominant king has 3 sons and 1 daughter. So every time they had a chance they worked on their problem.

"Yesss…" Katara partially hissed

Zuko was thrusting with everything he had and Katara was taking that and forcing him to give her more. They change positions throughout the night so Zuko _dragon_ could penetrate Katara more deeply and hopefully get his seed into her deep and Katara loved every minute of it.

When Zuko started to breathe at a off pace and thrusted harder, deeper, and faster Katara knew the night would be soon over and her reign would end but as the sun came Zuko got his energy back and they were back at it again, for the sake of a heir of course that was the reason Katara has been taking hers for 2 months.

"Ka…Ka..." then he reached his peak and everything he had been spilled in to Katara. Her womb could not hold it all so Zuko essence was leaking out of Katara dripping on the torn sheet, dripping down the bed post and found a way to make a puddle on the floor for the nearest maid to clean up.

Zuko laid their as if he just pass out or dead, his form a limp and totally wasted and if that was a sight Katara chocolate tresses flowing everywhere and even reaching the floor and cascading to half of Zuko's thigh was an even worse story. Zuko's member went limp so Katara lifted herself of the sheets and hovered over Zuko. Then she took the _ into her mouth trying to get him hard again.

You might have thought they were finished but the dawn was fast approuching young and their bodies young and after 3.7 hours of sleep ,after Katara got off Zuko's part, the guards and attendants heard Katara scream of joy and pure pleasure and felt the vibration of each thrust into the ground as Zuko took her doggy-style. The difference between their time at dusk and their moments at dawn was at dawn Zuko remembered to keep Katara's hips upward so everything could get into her womb.

_There would be a male baby in no time at this pace and Azula coming back tomorrow was no threat to the Royal family now, right?_

* * *

"Men this is unacceptable how can you tell me Azula was not making progress." They didn't even check on their prisoners in the boiling rock, that is how he escaped! If Azula was ever going to become less of a threat to his family he had to dismantle Azula's weakest parts and at the boiling rock the works of her brain didn't end. He was sure that after 3 years of Boiling Rock she must have been planning on a way to rule the world. Although what was on this paper was different she was now reduce to a low form of human. Her hands and feet were bound to the wall so she couldn't hurt herself. She hadn't bathed in 3 years and she was now just a shell of what she once was. All she does is close her eyes and murmur at night and Open her eyes and think by day. His officials were pressuring him to bring her out of there.

The ones loyal to Ozai and prospered in Ozai's reign still wanted the best for Azula, Ozai would have wan wanted their warrior princess to return the true blood to the throne of Fire. They also wanted to keep their jobs, money, and land they each achieved during the war. So they posed as the Loyalist for Zuko to keep their possessions. The Loyalist for Zuko wanted Azula to be watched over carefully so she wouldn't conspire with the Fire Nation's enemies. If Azula was unleashed again, her raw power was enough to destroy their lord believe it or not, and if she was polished and restore to her original pristine glory the world would a less peaceful place. Everyone would say things like

'She is your only sister Zuko help her'

'Your old mother weeps for her daughter but you don't tell her the truth this would make her happy'

'Every kindness shall be repaid to you'

'Agni might bless you with heirs'

Day after day he was told the mantra. So today he intended to collect.

* * *

Every day she would hope someone would open her cage and bring her light. Bring her sunlight, proper food and her fire. But every day came and for the last three years no one visited her except for Katara who mocked her and laughed at her great fall. Her mother, uncle, brother, and so-called friends forgot about her. Everyday her cell would be dark other than the occasional bright of creaks under the door and her watcher bringing her food she was always in the dark.

Until today someone opened the door and brought me an abundance of light. The door opened and she felt a sudden flow of power and pain of her chakras and chi had been temporarily on a boosted flow. This was probably lunch time, but why was it so early?

A person walked in but instead of a shabby metal uniform her eyes met with a grown man in full regalia. Her eyes had been only used to seeing the darkness 4 twin brother and Mama and Papa Up and Down, her eyes were hit hard by the luminosity she turned away.

The man said" Azula I am here to take you home."

She didn't know where he wanted to take her all she knew where her family of brothers and

Mama and Papa and the brothers were the closest thing she has ever had to a home.

"Where are you taking me" she said her voice cracking due to its lack of use.

"Home"

"I am home" the girl in chains said in a small voice.

* * *

This tattered and dirty girl could not be Azula, he could not believe it his sister was a wreck and Zuko allowed it, what type of brother was he?

Her body was lean and overly slim. It seem like they hadn't even bothered to feed her. They should at least treat her like a human. His sire had given him, though humble, a cozy and comfortable place to stay. For a peasant his banishment on that ship was an all expense paid vacation/hunt to find the Avatar. He though the boiling rock would do that for considering her record but they treat her just like if not worse than the worst criminals.

"Azula this is not your home, your home is in the Fire Nation Palace not in some nasty cell. You are a member of the royal family. Remember that Azula, you were a Princess and you still are."

"Really." She said in a dumb stricken voice

Zuko was in utter shock, how could she have lost so much of what he admired about her. Her confidence, her power, and her effortless way of bringing everyone around her in to her like a moth drawn to a deadly flame. A deadly azure flame to be exact.

"Mister, I can't leave the twin brothers and Mama and Papa, they would miss me too much"

"Who are these people?"

Zuko was looking at her as if she had two heads and was truly she really doubted he concern for his only sister.

"That's one, that's two, and the one in front of them are their twin" She said it as if it was obvious and was pointing at each wall as if introducing well known nobles before him.

"That Mama" she pointed up

"And that's Papa" she pointed down

"He likes to support me"

"Azula say good-bye" Zuko was talking to her as if he was talking to Mee or Kai-Ying.

"Okay"

After the scene Zuko had planned to change Azula completely. Take her to the palace treat her nicely and when his son was born, (When not if), he would cast her to the side or throw her back in this cell or whatever seemed convenient at the near end of his reign. If she was going to be a pawn or a good little play thing she had to be in mint condition. She needed Azula to be less a threat to the country than she already is. She needs to be rebuilded.

* * *

With the new school thing I can't write as much as I like so to have the best of bost worlds I wrote a Poem. I will try to write a poem every update but you know I have 4 stories now and I am trying to wrap the The Dragon that has a t least 10, 20, or 30, maybe if I I get more time 40 chapters left and I have a cool I idea for Mind, Body and SOul and Valentines Day Diaster will have the final chapter on Valentines day so I reall cracking it down. Plus I am read a lot more books tell me you notice if my writing my gotten better! But has my writing gotten better? I read 3 books in 1 week or 7 days. One in 3 days, andother in 3 days and wrapped up on in 1 days. Also my computer broke and I am broke so now I type in either a library or a friends house. So so y'all like the lemon? I have been waiting for a story I can exprss that side of the Zuko and Katara relationship of thier relations. Also I want to explore Zuko evil side and Zula's (I like Zula better that Azula, ZUko and Zula, doesn't that sound cute,) broken mind. So get ready for a rollercoater.

P.S. - Check out my other stories and leave review, please.

And review this story too, I find review like little gifts. And in this economy

cheap gift are the best. I know I am rambling on but please review, PREGO!

Thank You in Italian AKA Prego

* * *

**Poem of the Update**

Her hair long and lovely

Her face one you would to have

Her mind is broken and shabby

One word to her is like a stab

Treat her with digression

Let her grow tall and good

Then next time she will thank you

For treating her how a human should

Keep joy and love in your heart

Then You and _your_ lover shall never part

**"That is the Poem Chocolate Thunder write, appald Chcolate Thunder for her talent" Chocolate Thusre says** (That was suppose to be funny).


	2. Secrets and the Beginning of a Disaster

The Adventures of Lies

By

The Number 1 Michael Jackson Fan

They say one can blame no one for their problem. Azula look around the room she could blame many people in this room for her problems. Her hair was being hardly combed. A practiced that hasn't been done for a while. All the dirt and grime was washed and her scalp ached. Her hair was now being hardly combed and de-tangled. She was feeling in a minor pain. One that hasn't been felt on her head in such a while that it felt almost foreign. Her face in a mask of serenity. The royal hair dresser Kourtnay had though it didn't hurt so he vamped up the force to quicken the experience and make her hair silkier.

"We are almost done, Miss"

Azula raised her neck and nodded. A faux air of confidence surround her and the palace seemed from the outside still under reverence but on the inside they were scared. Scared of the truth, scared of reality. Scared that at one wrong move that she wound slowly cook them or be permanently banished. They didn't know Azula couldn't bring out her fire talk less of using it.

Her muscles after lack of use had loss their tone and as she time in that cell was long and painful her body and become lone and scrawny. She on a 5 course diet was starting to gain weight but everyone was in fear. Fear that she would die and throne would be tainted or in fear that Azula who rise to her former glory, in fear that their lives would be ruined and they also feared that they would die to the hands of the blue dragon.

"Okay would you like your hair styled or would you like it down or braided or…"

"Whatever you like" Azula interrupted her

Kourtnay the Royal Hairdresser was happily braiding Azula's hair. She was ignorant to Azula reputation so she wasn't scared. In fact she was happy to be in the presence of royalty.

* * *

The walk was agonizing. For days now Katara would not even look at him. Bringing Azula, back! The same Azula that almost killed her beloved. Her dislike for her had escalated since that day to hatred. Honesty Katara hated Azula. Bringing her back in her life after a blissful three years. She wanted to let Azula rot in the cell for her eternity. That was the same time Katara visited her that one and only. That time Zuko did not know. At that time Zuko didn't know she was pregnant. At that time that first pregnancy was a boy. Zuko also didn't know of her miscarriage.

* * *

Since Katara wasn't paying attention to Zuko and because Zuko was forbidden to enter their bed chamber (seeing how this week there was a full moon) he wasn't going to. Zuko walk to the east wing where Azula was and stopped by on seeing Azula having her midnight black hair being braid. Azula's face was passive but her hand was gripping the chair so tight that it just had to hurt.

Azula raised her head acknowledging his presence, her bronze eyes catching the light, and then they glowed. She lowered her head in a form of a nod to brother.

"We are done Miss, I really hope you like it, you are one of the strongest patients…ever" Kourtnay said clearly astonished

'Not even the Fire Lady had been able to keep composed like that.' She thought

Azula rose from her seat slowly, elegantly like a true noble. It has been 4 days since she has been released from prison. 102 hours since she has seen the boiling rock; and a lifetime since she has been able to this. To be Azula.

Zuko has had special people around her, couching her to be who she once was. Again. True to her prodigious nature she learned fast. Unnaturally fast for Azula. Almost.

"Thank you for your work I see you favor the Water Tribe style braid Mistress…" she said pausing slightly to think.

"I don't think I ever caught your name Miss" Azula continued.

"My name is Kourtnay Princess"

"Thank you Mistress Kourtnay, with work like this, we'll be seeing much of each other don't you think Zuko"

Zuko realized he was acknowledged. He turn calculating the time he had. Being in the east wing; Fire Lord Ozai favorite wing and least to his knowledge Princess Ursa's least approved of wing. He had at least 3 hour of Katara fuming and going to the market. He had two and a half hour to commence with his plans and 30 minutes to clean his tracks and get back into his wife esteem.

"Maybe she can be your personal hair dresser if that pleases the Princess"

"Fire Lord thank you. A thousand blessing to you and your family"

Taking heed to court rules she refrain from calling him brother. Though she still didn't understand why she had to.

* * *

With that Zuko walked away after wishing many good byes up the hall in a restricted room only for the Fire Lord.

"Delicious" Zuko said taking a deep breath of the incents close by.

* * *

Fresh air. The tomatoes were ripening. The fish were looking as if they were about to jump out of the hydrosphere. The setting was wonderful outside but Katara wasn't yet at ease. The market she came to was herrefuge. She would come here to help people, buy food and clothes, and spend time with her daughters. Now though she was here to clear her head and forget about Zuko. Forget about another miscarriage, forget about a failing marriage, and forget about the rumors and the gossip.

"Hello would you need help"

"No sir"

"Well you seem lost anywhere you plan on going this fine day"

"Well I want to visit the local infirmary"

"I'm sorry but it was relocated"

"Could you help me find it?"

"Certainly, in fact it would be my honor for it would be very unhonorable to let a lady wander alone"

"Oh" Katara said blushing.

Though she was married this was just innocent fun. It wasn't like she was falling for the guy and this wasn't going to start anything. Right?

They walked all the way to the infirmary and all the way it seemed that Xu Hui Ning was getting even more and more close to her. Then when they got close to the infirmary he stopped walking for a second and shouted.

"Stop"

Katara halted so fast sparks must have flown.

"What"

"You were about to trip on that root"

"Yeah right"

Katara continued walking and true to Xu's words she tripped and toppled right on top of him and forced him to fall as well.

Xu stared into her azure eyes with his purple ones.

"Next time you should listen to me"

Katara rose from his body and said her apologies.

"Were are you from Miss"

"I am from the Southern Water tribe. What about you?"

"I am 33.3% Southern Water Tribe, 33.3% Northern Water Tribe, 33.3% Fire Nation, and lastly .1% just Xu Hui Ning, a regular guy."

"Wow" she laughed

"We are near the infirmary, it is up ahead"

He turned to leave. Then turn around as if he forgot something.

He bent down on his knees to kiss Katara hand. He gently took her hand and grazed it lightly with his lips; sending sensuous shiver down her spine. Then he stood up and lightly whispered-

"I hope we meet again so I won't say good bye just see next time"

The he bended the water in the grass around him and with a flash of water he disappeared when she blinked of an eye.

"That was strange" Katara said aloud.

But she couldn't shake the fuzzy feeling she now had in her stomach. _Must be nothing. Right?_


End file.
